As is known in the art, the production of continuous glass filaments is effected in a two level operation. The first, or forming room, level generally contains the fiber-forming feeder and size applicating systems, and the second, or lower level, generally contains the winder and other associated equipment.
Historically, to initiate fiber attenuation and collection, the system has demanded cooperation between an operator on the forming room level and another operator on the winder level. The method and apparatus disclosed herein provides a system wherein the operator on the forming room level, without help from an operator on the winder level, can initiate the attentuation and collection of such strands.